Missing scenes
by moonbird
Summary: There were just a few scenes lacking in the avengers I kind of wish was there. all though it's just an amazing movie. So, here's a few conversations the characters may or may not had doing the timespan of the movie :
1. Chapter 1

Tony didn't really know whether he should hate himself for it or not, but he just couldn't help but enter the party as Loki entered the city. And thus every-one had assumed he was now really a permanent part of the big party.

All though, Tony was not the part of any party, he was _the_ party! What he meant was, he had some-how now been completely included in that ridicules Avengers initiative in less then ten minutes and was now standing in a plane along side an evil demi god and a world war two soldier wearing bright blue tights!

Tony sighed as he finally let the helmet slid of his face allowing him to breath normally again.. there was awkward silence in the hangar.

The Captain looked straight-forward with tight lips, but Tony had seen through him a long time ago, the soldier in tights kept stealing glances at him, and then turned back as if the captain was embarrassed.

"Feel free to look, I am the most pretty thing in here any-way." Tony offered in a slight roll of his eyes.

"Sorry." The Captain down-right blushed as he looked away. "It's just."

"Yeah, here it comes. Impressive suite, having actual style." Tony stated. "You sure could use a re-design, that whole union jack thing, so past century."

"You look a lot like your father." The Captain finally managed to finish.

Tony was dumbstruck, and that was not some-thing that happened very often, he was mr punch line, but the Cap, assumable without knowing, had just hit a soft spot, and Tony turned away without another word.

"Sound a lot like him to." The Captain continued oblivious to Tony's discomfort. "I can see you even inherited his genius."

"My genius." Tony cut him off. "I mean, it's my own genius, I developed it on my own." he started realising he sounded just a tiny bit like a scorned child.

The Captain blinked surprised, and Loki sitting between two agents smiled amused, as if just sitting back relaxing.

"Yeas of cause it is." The Captain hesitated. "But, having had such a dad as Howard must have helped, didn't he teach you a thing or two?"

"I suppose it can't be denied that genes and free access to so many great toys did make a good way for _my_ genius." Tony shrugged. "But my dad sitting down giving me a private lecture? Please, he had better things to do." He stated in a surprising cold voice and turned away, closing off the conversation for good.

Just in time for a big lightning of thunder to strike the air, as Loki looked up, biting his lip.

"What, afraid of Thunder?" Tony asked in a snort.

"I am not overly fund of what follows." Loki simply replied in a almost dreading voice.

* * *

Thor could not deny it, he was a man of action, he had always fared best when he was in the middle of a battle, he exceeded under pressure.

As a worthy king, he had had to learn patients, accept wisdom and calm voices speaking reasoning, to think things through. All in all, to use these quiet times instead of just storming out to battle, that didn't mean he had to like it though!

Up in the giant human air ship, there was nothing for Thor to do, and he was ready to do a lot to take his minds off things, especially in this situation as he was left to stare at a monitor, unable to take his eyes away. The monitor showed him a life picture, of the god of trickery standing in a glass cage.. his brother. Not just his brother, his little brother.

Thor wanted to go down there and say some-thing, but what was there to say? What could he possible say? Why did this have to be so hard?

"It's not your fault."

Thor slightly turned his head to gain the sight of a gorgeous red haired woman in Shield uniform, you could tell from just looking at her that she was a good fighter, Thor had to respect that.

"I know what you are thinking." Natasha spoke. "That if you had done some-thing different, been more careful, things could maybe be different now. But you don't know that, even if you are a god."

"But it is my fault." Thor told in a deep sigh. "I was the one to throw him into a dark abyss, I failed my own brother, and I must now pay the price, it just shames me that humans who had nothing to do with this should be caught in the middle of our battle."

"I don't believe you." Natasha flat out stated. "I am the master actor, I can put on what-ever face I need in any situation to hide my true feelings and intentions, I _know_ when other people attempt the same. You would never fail that man on purpose." She pointed at Loki on the monitor. "Because you really do love him as a brother."

"I fear it is not as simple at that." Thor murmured finally turning around to look at Natasha instead of the monitor. "We were fighting for an entire kingdom, when you do that personal feelings must be sat at a second, a true leader lives no longer for himself, but for his people. If a person is not ready for power, the power will twist him, make him crazy. Ones I was not ready, I was unworthy even though I thought it ridicules. Loki is now in that same situation, only he reached further, the power twisted him. My first duty is to the people, but my second duty is to my family, he is my brother, and I failed that aspect. It _is_ my responsibility."

"We all make compromises for the greater good." Natasha sighed. "I can't even begin to imagine the compromises you would have to make for an entire realm, I still say it's not your fault, but with priorities like that, I can see why you are so worthy to be that leader. Good luck with it all when it's over." She smiled slightly as she turned away waving good buy to Thor.

"Thank you fair maiden." Thor answered silently all though the Shield agent was clearly out of hearing reach, and Thor turned back to the monitor, only to realise Loki was starring straight up at the camera, and you could only to easily be fooled into believing that he was starring straight at Thor, Thor frowned slightly.

"I know you are there dear brother." Loki's sleek voice sounded through the mic. "You've probably been standing there for hours no doubt, so sentimental." He stated in a beyond bored voice. "No need really." He told. "I hold no grudge, it was nice of you to mourn me, I think I maybe just keep you around for that. Then you can really see all I did was for the better in the end."

Thor sneered as he hit the red speakers button, allowing him to speak through a microphone just as Furry had done priory. "Now you listen to me Loki." He stated in a angry voice. "You are deluded! You are going to go home with me, whether you like it or not!" was his lasts words as he let go of the button and turned around to walk away.

Loki back in his cage clicked his tongue as he looked up. "Wauw, I actually caught it this time." He commented as he turned around. "Wasn't worth the wait, much to clichéd." He shrugged.

* * *

Bruce Banner looked like he was in the seventh heaven, like he had entered a state of pure euphoria as hit bit into a big Burger King double decker.

"Told you it was the best thing when coming back from exiles in technology deprived countries." Tony Stark commented as he took a bite of his own cheeseburger. "How they do survive down there, I just don't know." the rich play boy had stated he wanted to treat Bruce Burger king, Bruce had questionable raised an eye-brow, pointing out they were far up and above in the air, only for Tony to grab his smart phone and call his private helicopter pilot whom had appeared half an hour later with two king seized burger menus. "How long has it been since your last disgusting greasy meal?" Tony asked.

"Six years." Bruce admitted as he picked up a French fry. "I think I hated this stuff ones, can't remember why." he stated stuffing the fry in his mouth and chewed, clearly enjoying every second of the meal.

"Because it's disgusting, but that's also why it tastes so good." Tony stated swallowing the rest of his chess burger only to grab the next one.

"You can just do what-ever you like, can't you?" Bruce asked the fellow genius with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"Well yeah, within reason." Tony shrugged. "There's still so many boring responsibilities being the worlds leading genius." he sighed as if the entire world was a burden upon his shoulders picking up his coke. "Being rich isn't easy at all." he complained in a childish manner before taking a sip of his straw.

Bruce smiled amused. "You are very miss-understood I'm sure." he shook his head.

"Exactly!" Tony stated pointing at Bruce. "Finally some-one who gets it! where have you been all my life?"

"Nebraska." Bruce answered in such a none-caring tone that Tony started laughing."Boring life really, all of it." Bruce shrugged. "Nothing ever happened to me." he sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like my boring poor country boy Cleveland life." Tony replied in a equally sarcastic yet amused tone. "And they told me Mr Bruty banner weren't able to loosen up." he stated sipping in his straw.

"Being in the company of you it's either that or going insane." Bruce shot right back, unfortunately not getting the choke he had hoped for, Tony simply winked and smiled.

Bruce shook his head, that kid was positively the most insane person he had ever encountered, it was strangely refreshing!

* * *

"So.." Almost nervously Agent Coulson tiptoed as he carefully addressed one of their newest members. "how are you holding up Captain?"

"Please, it's just Steve." Steve sighed a little tired. "I'm fine thank you." he muttered.

"Oh, yeas. I'm sorry to disturb. It's just now that you are here. I got a bit of a collecting you see." Coulson hesitated embarrassed as his cheeks started to burn red. "With you.. I mean not you really, but just. I have some trading cards!" he at last mattered managed to utter.

At last Steve couldn't help it, he smiled amused. "Yeas I'll sign your trading cards." he told in a warm assuring voice. "Black Widow did warn me." he blinked.

"Oh no." Coulson grimaced. "At least tell me she didn't make me sound like a raving ten year old fan boy!"

Steve refrained from pointing out that was exactly what Coulson came across as at that very moment and instead cleared his throat. "Don't worry, I don't believe any-one less than very professional would ever make it S.H.E.I.L.D agent, and certainly not so high ranking."

Coulson exhaled relieved, before smiling up at Steve in a genuine appreciating smile. "you still know, if you ever have any kind of questions, you can ask." the agent offered. "It must be difficult for you to be thrown into the new world like this."

"I'm getting the hang of it." Steve promised. "All though." he hesitated.

"What ever it is." Coulson promised assuringly.

"Stark seem to have an agenda against me." Steve then admitted. "I wonder why."

"oh boy." Coulson shook his head. "This may be a wild guess, but I have been monitoring mr Stark for a while. What, I am an agent, that's what agents do!" he defended himself as Steve raised an questioning eye-brow. "As it happens though, Stark seem to resent his father a whole lot, the old man did neglect him an awful doing his childhood due to work, or so we thought." at that he glanced up at Steve. "Turns out he wasn't working that hard after-all, he just never stopped looking for you." he stated making Steve blinked surprised. "Apparently he spend most of his resources trying to find you." he told in a soft voice. "And thus Tony could be blaming you a little bit."

"Ah." Steve nodded. "That is a little childish though isn't it?" he asked.

Coulson shrugged. "Stark is a childish man." he pointed out.

Steve bit together. "Childish isn't really all that good on a battle field." he stated. "Out there you need to lay that behind you to move on with the mission."

"We tried to tell him that for years." Coulson acknowledged. "The genius wont listen, that's the trouble with genius's, they always believe they are right!"

"Childishness's is good enough, just not on a battlefield or while doing a mission." Steve shook his head. "You can be childish off hours and still be a great soldier doing the battle, that's professionalism!" he praised in a warm voice. "Where do you have those trading cards, I'll sign them now."

"You're sure?" Coulson asked just the moment for Furry to step in and the two of them automatically going into a stand position. "They are vintage." he just managed to whisper out of the corner of his mouth before Furry demanded silence for what-ever order he had to give.

* * *

_AN; Man! We sooooo needed this movie! _

_Avengers is the definition of a fun movie! And I am so glad each of these characters are going to go on to make more movies, cause I keep on being like this in my head. "I want to see what Thor does next NO I want to see what happens with Tony and Banner NO just Banner NO just Tony NO Steve? What happens to steve now? NO I want to see how Thor sets it out with Loki! ARGH dammit! I want every-body to make more movies and keep on meeting at randomn in each others movies having conversations like this!  
_

_And that's amazing! that's proof of a solid diverse ensemble cast, each and every-one of these guys has a life on his own, and that's just purely amazing. MAN all the dumb sluggish action movies hollywood regularly spits out could learn from this. We so needed this movie, if for nothing else then a point of reference!  
_

_Am I the only one secretly hoping Loki at some point figures he was being had all along and realise he needs to work with the Avengers to avoid some-thing he really doesn't like, leading to awkward team up situations where none of the avengers (other than Thor.) wants to work with him, and Loki himself gets a bit of a redemption story. I think his character could totally handle that 3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thor." A most beautiful lady had spoken, age did not falter that beauty in the least, and Thor had nothing but warm feelings towards this woman, she made him feel safe, she cared for him, she would always listen and always love him. For she was Frig, wife of Odin, Queen of Asgaard and his mother. "You seem weary my child."_

_Thor sighed as he sat on the star and his chin rested in his hand. "It is nothing dear mother." He assured as he glanced over the magnificent landscape, and towards the broken rainbow bridge._

_"My son." Frig sat down on the step next to him. "You grown so much, in such a short time, but you've also become so burdened. I am proud of how you carry these burdens, it assures me you can indeed carry the weight of a throne, but even a king need to become vulnerable, and if not towards ones own mother, then who?" she asked._

_Thor looked down, averting his mothers glance. "Has it all ready been a year?" he asked as he looked towards the rainbow bridge ones again._

_"Tell me son, what do you feel?" Frig asked as she gently placed her hand on her sons._

_"I miss him." Thor then at last admitted, he didn't need to say a name; it was so often in the air regardless of what any one said. "I just wish I could see him again, tell him that… I really did appreciate him, a sharper wit has yet to be found, how could I not admire that? What matters muscles and swords when he with a wave of a hand could turn the intruder to ice and with a few words turn foe to aly, very well placed words. I never told him because I thought he knew, he was never in my shadow for I could only admire him."_

_"Then say it now." Frig spoke softly. "What you say here wont escape these walls." She promised._

_"He was supposed to be always with me, as my right hand, he could step up as I failed. That was what I always assumed, and I took that for granted." Thor shook his head. "To think there was a time, where he could get me into so much trouble, but I could always count on him to get me out again in the end. Always." He stated._

_"You were two naughty boys indeed." Frig nodded. "Always together, always out to do miss-chief, my two boys. Like light and dark you were different, and yet didn't want to be without the other."_

_"How did he come to hate me so?" Thor asked. "That he would rather perish than letting me safe me?"_

_"I cannot tell." Frig answered. "I loved him as much as I love you, but now the past is the past, and you must look to the future, future king of the realm."_

_"Aye." Thor nodded. "But for this moment, let me try and understand, so I may not make the same mistake ones again, so I may learn, hopefully one day, I can make up for what has passed due to my wrong doings."_

_A new voice entered the chamber, a strong voice that would always demand to be listened to. "You may not have to wait for that long, son of mine." Odin stated as he himself entered._

_"Father." Thor raised to stand on his feet as he faced Odin._

_Odin held up a hand, signalling for Thor to relax. "I was sitting at my thrown, watching over the realms and my eye finally reached earth, that realm you hold so dear."_

_Thor blinked. "What about it Father?" he asked slightly confused._

_"I beg of you to listen me out, I carry news of great importance, but it may not be what you hoped for." Odin told in a deeply serious voice._

_"No matter the case, I listen and consider, as a wise man would." Thor promised without hesitation._

_Odin smiled slightly before his mouth returned to a frown. "Loki." He simply said. "Has appeared ones more, he is alive and he is on earth."_

_Thor silenced, completely dumbstruck as he starred at his father, clearly he did not believe his own ears, that was until his grin spread from chin to chin and he exclaimed. "Father! What wondrous news!" he gladly exclaimed. "Mother, Loki." He cheered helping his mother to her feet. "He made it through! Father we must find a way to fetch him back!" he stated towards his father. "So he can come home!"_

_"Son." Odin held up a hand as to silence him. "Loki is on earth with a purpose." He told in a grave voice. "Even if you came to him, he would not come home easily and not on his own violation." Odin sighed deeply for ones looking tired even old. "He intends to make his own kingdom now, out of earth."_

_"What?" Thor blinked. "But the humans would never allow such thing, they do not need kings."_

_"Then Loki will force them." Odin told. "He is prepared to threaten and follow up on his threats with slaughter."_

_Thor was silent, it was like a fist had grabbed his heart, not allowing him to breath. "Impossible." He finally managed to whisper. "That is not the Loki I know."_

_"Would the Loki you know try and slay all the ice giants?" Odin asked. "And yet he did, you were there."_

_Thor's head dropped. "If I could just speak to him."_

_"And what if he does not listen?" Odin asked._

_"Then for the sake of the humans, I would have to stop him, even if it pains me to do so." Thor stated as he looked up. "Father please, send me to earth, let me try to make him see reason."_

_"If you gave me time, I could might summon enough magic to get you there, but I would not be able to get you back." Odin told._

_"It matters not." Thor stated surely. "An entire realm may depend on my success, my own safety be damned. They need me more. And so does Loki"_

_"So be it." Odin nodded. "I shall go and see from where I can summon the magic, if you want to return, you would have to find the tesseract while you are at earth, it was lost there many centuries ago, but has now been re-found."_

_"Who has it?" Thor asked._

_"Loki." Odin answered. "And he intends to control his army with it, you may have to face some very hard decisions my son, but I know I can trust you." Were his last words as he exited the hall and the great door closed behind him._

_"Thor." Frig whispered. "Will you fight Loki?" she asked in a slight shiver._

_"Only if I have to mother." Thor assured her taking her hands. "First, I shall to speak to him. Only when he leaves me no other choice will I fight him, and I pray that it shan't go that far."_

_"But if it does." Frig held her sons hand tightly. "Swear to me you will take care of yourself, I cannot bear to loose two sons."_

_"You shan't loose as much as one." Thor promised. "But only regain what was lost, we shall make it work. Loki is here mother, then all can be well again." He told assuringly in a slight smile. Before he at last embraced his mother in a tight hug._

_Frig returned the hug, but as Thor didn't see her eyes felt with tears. "If only I could believe it could be so simple." She whispered so silently that no one could hear. "If only." She whispered…_

* * *

__AN; you know, I am so sold on Thors and Lokis story now... at least my own interpretation, I don't know if this how the comics depicts it, but I really like the concept of Thor genuinely loving Loki... as a brother you know, but you get the idea! I really like that dynamic! And how you could argue it's partially Thors fault Loki ended up the way he did, and you could argue Thor had nothing to do with it.

Wouldn't change that Loki blames Thor, and Thor blames himself willing to accept what-ever Loki says about the matter as fact. (even though he is a liar and a cheater!)

And I can't wait till seeing Thor 2 where.. Loki wont be the main villain, but he'll be there, At least according to Tom Hiddlestones Twitter... don't you just love Twitter? it's such weird information you get out of that, and you know it's directly from the source, which is.. a little weird.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well." Tony stated as he stood in his ruined suit in his ruined lounge, among several colorful fighting comrades all looking ruined. "Sharwarma?" he asked.

Steve groaned as he stretched his neck, he looked beyond beaten. "How about a shower and a bed?" he asked.

"Didn't you all ready sleep enough?" Clint asked from behind the blasted apart counter before he finally appeared with what he had been looking for. A big bottle of whiskey. "This is what I need now!" he stated.

"Hey, that's mine!" Tony objected.

"You can afford it." Clint replied pulling the cork.

The battle was over, this little team of heroes had just saved the world, Loki was rendered completely defenceless on the floor, handcuffed with big Shield handcuffs, gagged to prevent him from talking himself out of any-thing, and also tied with some strong wires for good measure, there was no way for him to get out of the spot until shield came and picked him up.

"How about you big guy, I think you'll like this." Clint offered a glass of whiskey towards Thor.

"To drink as comrades strengthens the bonds." Thor stated as he without hesitation accepted and emptied the glass in one healthy go.

The even bigger and also green guy who had seemed to strangely come more and more down doing the last couple of minutes toppled, almost as if he was exhausted, even if that was absolutely not possible, but fall down on the floor he did, with a big thumb to that made the entire building shake, only for him to suddenly shrink. Smaller and smaller he became, less and less green.

Until at last all there was left was a very pale exhausted looking scientist squinting his eyes at all of them. "What… what happened?" Bruce banner asked in a blurred voice. "Did we win?"

"I think I know whom needs that the most." Tony stated as he without warning snatched a second whiskey glass away from Clint.

"Hey!" Clint yelled in surprise as Natasha laughed of his baffled face expression.

Only for Tony to hand the glass to the clearly confused Bruce Banner. "Here you go buddy, drink up, you deserve it."

"Thanks." Bruce muttered, accepting the glass also to swallow all of it in one go, unlike Thor though, he grimaced by the bitter taste. "What did happen?" he asked again. "I think we won.. but I am not entirely sure… Did I smash Loki into the floor?" he asked honestly confused.

Tony let out a big laugh. "I believe you did big guy." He stated clapping Bruce hard on the back so the scientist literately fell over dropping his empty glass.

"You fought valiantly and proud." Thor stated in a big grin.

Steve shook his head. "You most definitely were a big favour in our hands, I don't know if we could have made it without you."

"And I believe unlike some other people I could mention, he has earned the right to break in and steal my booze stocking every-time he likes." Tony obliviously stated as he didn't even bother to use a glass pouring some-thing up to himself, he just drank directly from the bottle. "Thanks buddy." He at last saluted Bruce with the bottle.

Bruce smiled vaguely at Tony, before he sighed deeply and fell down on his back letting out a big mourn in exhaustion. "You're welcome, but please don't ever let me do some-thing like that again."

"Why?" Tony asked. "It was amazing!"

In return, there were just complete silence, Tony looked around and discovered that every-body. Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha even Bruce looked very annoyed at him.

"How about that Sharwarma?" Tony finally asked. "My treat."

* * *

It had been a while now, since Tony and the others had saved the world, and he was back doing really boring stuff, looking sharp while being a big flashy press conferences, re-search a bit further into his energy sources, being reprimanded by his girl-friend whom he just couldn't life without regardless of what he told himself.

But strolling around at that big fancy dress party, freely having an arm around Pepper while calmly drinking champagne, perhaps it wasn't all bad.

That was when he caught sight of a taller lean looking blond man, Tony couldn't help but smile slightly. "Pepper." he stated. "Come on, you need to meet some-one." he gently lead her in the direction of the tall soldier.

"Who is it?" Pepper asked. "You are not trying to get some-thing from me are you?"

"Don't you have any trust in me what-so ever?" Tony snorted back.

"Not really no." Pepper told him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's just a friend, now he may be a bit of a stiff board, and sort of boring, to ridiculously formal.. actually I can't imagine why you two wouldn't get along." Tony blinked to himself before he called out. "Steve, Cap."

Steve Rogers turned around before his eyes finally landed on Tony and he actually brightened up a bit. "Mr. Stark." he greeted.

Tony snorted. "Mr. Stark was my dad, we beat the shit out of a demi god together, Tony is fine and I refuse to call you 'captain Rogers' Steve-"

"Ah, yeas, of cause." Steve bit his lip. "Mam." he addressed Pepper. "Steven Rogers it's a pleasure to meet you." he told gently offering Pepper a hand, only to lightly kiss her hand as she accepted.

"Why Steve." Pepper blushed as she got her hand back. "Tony you should spend more time with this guy." she told Tony.

Tony groaned. "I'm sure the cap have plenty of things to do, beside being another nanny." he muttered sourly.

"Actually." Steve hesitated, which was clearly not the answer Tony wanted. "I don't, I realise you might be the busy one, I'm just travelling around trying to figure out how the world." he answered honestly.

"Then Tony should show you!" Pepper stated at ones. "he needs the human inter action."

"No, no." Tony stopped her. "No I don't." he stated. "Not that I am not grateful for all that you've done and all that cap, but you know." he stated.

"I'll go fetch your calender." Pepper at last stated ducking out of Tony's arm, disparaging among the many people.

"Pepper!" Tony called after her in a much to defeated voice.

"She's.." Steve blinked. "Decisive."

"Yes." Tony murmured. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

"That's fine, I don't really need a drink." Steve assured.

"I do." Tony flatly stated back pulling the captain with him towards the bar.

Surprisingly, being reunited with the captain was surprisingly pleasant, Pepper had mysteriously vanished, probably secretly hoping Tony would socialise with other people than herself and Rhodey, they talked about this and that, mostly Tony just told about the modern world, couching Steve in pop culture references and the Cap listened. Eventually though, their talk moved to another subject.

"I don't really look that much like dad do I?" Tony groaned as the Captain unintentionally had brought it up again whilst they took a bit of fresh night air outside.

"Spitting image." Steve answered honestly.

"But I am not to much like him!" Tony pointed out almost triumphant.

Steve smiled vaguely. "Don't worry, Howard was far more responsible than you, and he had better social skills."

Tony rolled his eyes, clearly not being used to be the bottom of other peoples jokes.

For some moments there was silence, the captain took a sip of his drink, he had had just as much as Tony, but clearly wasn't affected, in spite of his claim that he usually didn't drink at all. Tony had trouble believing him as he was a very practised drinker and he was feeling it. And that was probably also the only reason why he mastered the ask his next question, even though it had been a lot on his mind ever since he meet the captain, he had been to proud to ask. "What was my father like?" he asked. "Before every-thing turned to shit I mean.. I know lots of people who knew my dad, but they just talk about his lasts years when he was so.. I dunno, busy."

Steve silenced as he looked at Tony, he glanced at Tonys half empty drink, then back at Tony. "Well, I only remember him from when he was young, younger than you are now." he told silently. "And he did remind of you, He was a genius, and he really did enjoy inventing and building stuff to show it off. He liked to joke around and have fun. But when it counted he was there and he was a very good friend."

"My dad joke around?" Tony asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow sounding extremely questioning, clearly not really believing the captain.

"yeah." Steve responded wondering what could have possible happened to make the Howard he knew stop joking around. "He always had some smart joke for every occasion." he told. "I remember ones he kept referring to the same general as sir Gorgonzola, just because he thought he smelled like cheese."

Tony looked astounded at Steve, as if he had just gotten information outside of normal comprehension. and then a genuine smile broke through as he seemed to swallow all of Steves words. "Tell me more!" he asked.

* * *

_AN;_ _BTW people, I will guess all of you have all ready seen the movie, but if you are going to watch it again. (I've seen it twice, so no shame in that.) stay after the credits, not just the small actors credits and the bad guy reveal. No no! Stay after the loooong credits, there's another bonus scene. _

_Okay I am just going to tell you what it is, it's one and a half minutes footage of the avengers sitting around in half battle gear, at a really greasy junk food store eating Sharwama!  
_

_I don't know why, but that makes me happy!  
_


End file.
